The Magnificent Ensign Tork
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: The team learns the Beast Boy once was on cheesy SciFi TV show. Resurrecting the story from the dust bin. Once shot. Complete.


It was a dark and stormy night. Unfortunately for the Teen Titans this wasn't the opening line to the famous, if unfinished book that Snoopy wrote on his typewriter in the comics. In this case it really was a dark and stormy night, and an ice cold one too as the winter storm that had come off the Pacific Ocean asserted itself by drenching Jump City in a freezing rain.

The five Teen Titans were huddled on the crescent shaped couch, happy to be indoors and not outside chasing down some supervillain in the rain. The aroma of hot cocoa and marshmallows permeated the air, and even Raven had substituted her precious herbal tea for a steaming cup of chocolate ambrosia. She of course was sitting silently in her usual place on the end of the couch, reading one of her dusty and mysterious books.

Robin and Starfire were sitting at the other end, exchanging sweet nothings along with an occasional kiss, after which Starfire would giggle.

"Would you guys mind getting a room?" Cyborg protested as his mechanical thumbs danced on the GameStation controller he had in his hands.

Robin acknowledged his complaint with a dismissive hand waving gesture, and resumed smooching his alien princess girlfriend.

Beast Boy had the other controller in his hands and seemed distracted as he played half heartedly.

"Booyah! I win again! In your face, green bean."

The changeling didn't seem to hear Cyborg's taunts.

"Dude! I said booyah!" Cyborg repeated himself.

The changeling looked up from the controller.

"What?"

"Aw man! This is no fun B, you aren't even trying!"

Raven noticed Beast Boy's unusual and out of character demeanor.

"Beast Boy, what's the matter?"

He shook his head.

"It's nothing."

Raven put her book down.

"I'm an empath, remember? So don't tell me it's nothing."

He sighed as he put the controller down on the coffee table.

"I'm just feeling a little blue, it must be the weather. It's been raining 3 days in a row, and you guys know I don't like it when it's all gloomy like this."

Raven frowned as she sensed a hint of deception from her green teammate. It was small so she decided to not pry and let it go. Just as she reached for her book, the Tower's claxons began to blare and the red lights flashed.

"No way!" Beast Boy moaned. "Don't villains ever take a break when the weather sucks?"

Robin was already at the mission console, typing furiously.

"It's Control Freak at the video rental store."

"Aw man, BB's right, it's cold and wet out there!"

Starfire was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let us go and kick the nerdy villain's butt." She beamed. "It will be most stimulating."

"Starfire's right, we're all getting cabin fever, being stuck indoors for three days. Giving Control Freak a good reaming is just what we need." Raven added as she rose from the couch.

Robin grinned. Starfire and Raven were absolutely right; this was exactly what the doctor ordered. He grinned happily in anticipation as he raised his arm and pointed at the elevator.

"Titans Go!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

The night was fit for neither man nor beast and the ice cold rain continued to pour down without relenting. The T-Car had the streets to itself as the five Titans huddled inside its dry and warm interior. Cyborg deftly drove his baby, which he had now fitted with a light bar and sirens, down the rain slick roads at a breakneck speed. Within just a few minutes he skidded to a halt in front of the video rental and sales store, one of the few left in the city as most of the citizenry had switched to online video sources. As the car stopped all four doors burst open. Robin and Cyborg jumped out and ran towards the shop while the remaining Titans took to the air. They burst through the front door and found Control Freak attempting to flirt with the store's cashier.

The store was empty, hardly surprising given the wretched weather. What also surprised them was the absence of Control Freak's B movie golems. The villain frowned at them as they arrived.

"What took you so long?" He complained as he fingered his 'clicker on steroids'.

"You try driving fast when the streets are slick like that!" Cyborg retorted.

The fab five adopted their fighting stances. They were beyond annoyed with the nerd's bravado and were itching to teach him a lesson.

"Miss, are you OK? Did he hurt or threaten you?" Robin shouted.

The cashier, a cute brunette, shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine. I can't say that he's threatened me, unless you consider him asking me out on a date to be a threat."

"Close enough for me." Raven snarled as she balled her fists, which became enveloped in her dark energy.

"Control Freak! What's the big idea of dragging us out into the rain?"

The chubby crook grinned.

"You mean you don't know?"

"NO, WE DON'T" Robin shouted back at him.

"Why, today is a very special day!"

Beast Boy's ears drooped upon hearing the villain's words.

"Ah, I see that Beast Boy remembers! But why the long face, changeling? Today is your day to shine!"

The morphling's 4 teammates stared at him with perplexed looks on their faces.

"Beast Boy, do you have any idea of what he's talking about?"

The changeling nodded and walked up to Control Freak, who was standing next to the 'new arrivals' case. Garfield plucked 4 packages from the case and tossed one to each of his friends. Raven frowned as she examined the box.

"Space Trek: 2020 – The complete series? What's the big deal? Mediocre shows from the past are constantly being released on video."

Control Freak laughed.

"You mean you haven't noticed? Look at the cover art."

The four Titans took a second look. In the middle of the box's cover stood the show's two main stars: A ruggedly handsome man with a square jaw and a buxom woman, both wearing some sort of futuristic uniform. They were flanked by their co-stars, one of which was …

"Beast Boy!" Starfire squealed with delight. "It is you!"

The other three Titans stared in disbelief at the DVD set box in their hands, doing double takes, looking back and forth between the changeling and the box.

"That's right! Beast Boy, or should I say, Gar Logan, played Ensign Tork, the helmsman on Space Trek: 2020, which for the first time is available on video." He turned to Beast Boy. "Would you mind autographing this copy? And sign it as Gar Logan, not Beast Boy, if you don't mind."

The green Titan half heartedly autographed Control Freak's copy, after which the villain giggled with delight.

"This is so cool! I have the only copy in the world autographed by Gar Logan! It's an instant collector's item."

"So you tricked us to come out here, in the pouring rain, just to get Beast Boy's autograph on some lame sci-fi show no one cares about!" Raven fumed.

Control Freak laughed.

"Not at all, my dear sorceress. You see, it's just been announced that they're going to make a Space Trek movie … this is so cool … and that means that Beast Boy will be in it."

"Dude! This is the first I've heard about this. How come you know about this before I do?"

Control Freak adopted a very smug posture.

"Oh, I have my … connections. You'll be hearing from your agent very soon, I expect."

"You have an agent?" The four Titans asked in chorus.

"Well, yeah … I mean … from my acting days … before we built and moved into the Tower. I haven't heard from him in years."

Robin shook his head.

"This just takes the cake. We come out here and there hasn't even been a crime committed."

"Oh, but there has been one … you see … I'm not going to pay for this. It is the limited edition Blu-ray version with the deleted scenes, so it's worth about $40."

Control Freak pressed a button on his clicker. A flash of lightning emerged from the clicker and when it passed, the nerdy villain was inside a TV screen.

"Sorry for not staying to play Titans, but I have a video to watch."

Control Freak laughed and vanished, leaving static behind on the screen.

"What. A. Dork." Raven grumbled.

"Titans … let's go home." Robin moaned as he headed for the door.

Starfire approached the cashier and handed her the box the changeling had given her.

"Just one moment, boyfriend Robin, I am purchasing a copy of Beast Boy's show. We will watch it when we get home."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy was blushing as the closing credits for the first episode were rolling on the screen, accompanied by the show's cheesy theme song.

"You guys don't have to watch the rest of it. I know the show sucks; I won't feel bad if you don't watch the rest of it."

"Actually, B, it ain't half bad."

"I have to say that I'm pleasantly surprised, Beast Boy. You can actually act." Raven remarked in her monotone.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mento made me study drama. He was always big on education."

"You sure did a good job of hiding it." Robin remarked.

"I had my reasons."

"I'm curious as to what they are." Raven commented, unable to hide her curiosity.

As Beast Boy began to sweat drop an incoming call arrived. Robin switched it to the video screen. The image of a tanned man, with slick hair, sunglasses and who was wearing an expensive suit appeared on the screen.

"Gar! Gar Logan! It's great to see you!"

"Let me guess, this must be your agent." Raven growled.

"Uh … guys … this is Matt Badger … he used to be my agent, when I was on Space Trek."

"Used to be?" Badger asked in a plainly mock insulted voice. "I've always been your agent!"

"That's not what you told me after they cancelled the show. You said: Gar, no one wants a green kid on their show, so don't call me. I'll call you."

"And I'm calling you, just as I promised I would."

"We already know about the movie." Raven retorted.

"Excellent, we can get straight to the point."

"Which is?" Raven growled.

"Hey, I'm his agent, not you."

"I'm his teammate and his friend!"

"I don't care if you're his mother. I'm his agent, capische?"

Raven's jaw began to tremble in anger, until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK, Raven, I'll take care of this." He whispered to the demoness before turning back to the screen.

"I'm not interested, Matt. I have a new job; I'm a Teen Titan now."

The estranged agent regaled him with a winning smile.

"That's exactly right, Gar. You have star power!"

"Oh please, I was a minor character on the show. My job was to fly the ship and to say "He's dead, captain" every time one of the red shirts was killed."

"Gar, Gar … that was then … this is now. Space Trek has come back as a cult classic. And your being a dual celebrity … let's just say that they really want to sign you for the movie, Gar. To quote Sally Field, they like you, they really like you."

Raven wasn't the only one in a defensive posture. Robin also had his arms crossed.

"So tell us, 'Matt', how much do 'they' really like him?"

Badger grinned from ear to ear.

"Gar, sit down, cuz you're not gonna believe this."

"Come on, Matt, stop yanking my chain."

Badger couldn't contain his delight.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Get to the point, Badger, how much?" Raven grilled him in a threatening voice.

Badger just smiled as he nodded his head, clasping his hands together.

"Ten million dollars, minus my 15% commission of course."

The five Titans went bug eyed.

"And that doesn't include any of the merchandising deals, by the time the dust settles, it could be as much as 30 million. So Gar, are you still uninterested?"

Beast Boy felt a lump in his throat.

"I guess I could buy that moped I always wanted."

Badger laughed.

"A moped? Gar, you'll be able to buy something a lot better than a scooter."

Beast Boy lost his voice and mouthed silent words.

"You don't have to answer me right now. I'll swing by the Tower tomorrow with the contract … and to keep you on your toes … I'll bring a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Robin asked.

"A surprise that Gar is going to really like. I'll see you tomorrow at 9 AM, Gar."

The call ended and the screen was filled with static.

"Yo B, you aren't gonna do it, are you?"

"Ten million dollars … I could buy anything I want …"

"Look B, Rob and I, we've been discussing this for a while, so don't think it's just because of him. How about I make you your own T-Cycle?"

"My own T-Cycle? Would it be as cool as the R-Cycle?"

"Yup, with all the bells and whistles."

The changeling stood up, and headed to the elevator. He looked both elated and perturbed.

"Guys, I need to think about this. I need to be by myself."

"Beast Boy, please, don't leave us. I know we've treated you as the team clown, but you are a valuable team member." Robin reminded him.

"I'll let you guys know in the morning." He responded in a flat voice.

The elevator doors swished shut and he was gone.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The changeling was resting on his lower bunk, his arms folded behind his head. He stared blankly at the bottom of the upper bunk when he heard his door knock.

"Who's there?"

"It's Raven, may I come in?"

The changeling scrunched his brow. Raven was the 'reasonable' Titan and the others had probably sent her to 'talk some sense into him', so to speak.

"It's open."

The door swished open and the gray sorceress entered the room. Ignoring the abode's disheveled state she dodged piles of dirty clothes and other detritus as she approached his bunk and in a surprise move she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"This is really important to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it is." He replied.

"But why? When we watched the first episode on the disc I could tell you were embarrassed."

"I had no idea the show had become a cult classic. I don't even get royalty checks for it, it wasn't in my contract. As far as I knew, the show was a flop."

"So, you want to be a movie star?"

He chuckled half heartedly.

"Fat chance that'll happen, remember what you told me in Tokyo? I'm green; I have pointy ears and fangs. Not exactly movie star material, this will be my only flick. If anything, I'm more like freak show in the circus material."

"Don't say that, Beast Boy, you aren't a freak. And I'm sorry I said that in Tokyo, I know it's no excuse, but I was going through a bad moment in my life back then."

"You were?"

She nodded.

"I was feeling like a freak, a really nasty creepy freak, and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry."

He raised his head and saw the forlorn look on her body as she leaned forward.

"Forget it. But I guess I do like the idea of being wanted, plus the money doesn't hurt."

"So you'd quit the team to do this?"

"I wouldn't be quitting, the actual shooting would only take a few months. I might have to go back for a week to two to do some retakes, but that's it. After that it's the editors and special effects guys who do all the work … but I do miss working on the set."

"You never told us about this."

"Well, it was a part of my life that I thought I had left behind, plus I thought you guys would make fun of me. I mean … it's what you do, Raven."

The sorceress bristled at the remark, but didn't challenge his accusation, as she knew he was absolutely right.

"You said that the money doesn't hurt. What happened to the money you made on the show?" She replied

"It got spent. I wasn't paid all that much, I probably would have made more money bagging groceries. I wasn't able to save anything … having my own money … it would mean so much to me. Remember how Robin shot me down when I asked for a lousy moped? Now I wouldn't have to ask him for anything."

"Beast Boy … everyone is worried that you won't come back."

"So? Would you guys really miss me?"

"Yes."

He hesitated before asking the next question.

"Would you miss me?"

The question caught the demoness off guard, but she quickly recovered.

"You're my friend. Of course I would."

He grinned at her.

"Well, then you have nothing to be worried about. I'll be back after four months. Even if there is a sequel, it wouldn't be for a few years anyway."

"Garfield, if it's money that you need … I have money … a lot of money … I can give you some …"

The changeling sat up in the bed.

"Raven … I can't do that … I can't take your money."

"But you can take theirs? And leave us?"

He shook his head.

"Oh man, now you've gone and made this all complicated …"

"Beast Boy, the money is no big deal. You leaving the team, even if it's just temporary, that is a big deal. I'm sure that Starfire will chip in too."

The changeling sighed.

"I promise to think about it, OK?"

"OK" She replied.

As Raven left his room she had a premonition. Something was going to happen tomorrow.

Something bad.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The Titans were done with breakfast extra early and they had already cleaned up the kitchen well before 9 AM. As soon as that was done Robin signaled for everyone to take their seat at the table. Beast Boy sighed, knowing that now it would be Robin's turn to give him the hard sell on not doing the movie. They quietly took their places, and Robin stood at his spot and began his pitch.

"Beast Boy, I'll be the first to admit that I haven't given you the respect you deserve. I promise that is going to change, you will get a very handsome increase in your stipend, plus your own T-Cycle as mentioned yesterday … the truth is that you're the glue that holds this team together. If you left, I have next to no doubt that our team would dissolve within months … you really are that important."

Beast Boy looked lost in thought. It truly was a difficult decision, especially since, unlike his friends, he was convinced that he would return right away, and it would be business as usual in the Tower. The money and the big screen fame were sorely tempting, but he also realized that they were his family and that at the end of the day he was a Teen Titan and not a movie star. That, plus a T-Cycle would totally kick butt.

"OK guys, I think I'll stay." He grinned.

His friends erupted into happy laughter and hugs were exchanged. Starfire even kissed him on the cheek. Then, without warning, the proximity alarm went off.

"That must be Mr. Badger." Robin grinned.

He pressed a button, which showed the entrance to the access tunnel. A bright red Ferrari appeared on the screen.

"There's your surprise." Raven remarked dryly. "Badger sure moves fast."

Beast Boy's eyes became star studded and he squealed with delight, before he snapped back to reality.

Cyborg scanned the car and once it was pronounced clean of any explosives the tunnel opened up and the Italian supercar entered the tunnel.

"Let's meet him in the garage." Robin announced. "That way we can send him off as soon as he gets the bad news."

The Ferrari was waiting for them in the garage, parked in one of the spots labeled 'guest'. As they approached it both doors popped open. Matt Badger emerged from the driver's seat and approached the changeling. Smiling from ear to ear he handed the car's keys to the changeling.

"A moped, Gar? You're worth more than that."

Beast Boy stared at the keys, which include a solid gold key ring with the famous Ferrari prancing horse on it with the initials GML engraved on it.

"Uh, Matt …."

Badger raised a finger to silence him.

"Before you say anything, allow me to give you your surprise. The real surprise"

Badger gestured at the car and a gorgeous blond emerged from the passenger's seat. Raven and Starfire immediately became livid. The princess was tongue tied, but Raven was not, and she lashed out at Beast Boy's agent.

"Badger, what is the meaning of this!? Do you think that this trollop will influence Beast Boy's decision …"

Raven's tirade was interrupted by the changeling himself.

"You're … you're Jillian Jackson." He remarked breathlessly.

The girl nodded.

"Hi Gar … I've been dying to meet you."

Raven noticed that the rest of her teammates recognized the young woman and were astounded. Raven didn't recognize her but quickly put 2 plus 2 together. Jillian was a Hollywood starlet. Raven made a mental note to meditate a little less and occasionally read some of Starfire's gossip magazines as she realized that not knowing who this woman was put her at a disadvantage.

Badger was grinning from ear to ear, knowing that he was ready to reel the changeling in.

"That's right Gar, the one and only Jillian Jackson. Jill's gonna be your co-star in the movie."

"My co-star? You mean … I'm a star too? How come I didn't know this?"

"Gar, Gar my boy … you're a teen heart throb, it's in all the teen gossip magazines … you mean you didn't really know?"

The changeling turned to Starfire, who averted her gaze away from him. If anyone in the Tower would have known this, it was her. He turned back to face Badger.

"Matt! This is awesome." He looked at Jillian. "Uh, do I get to kiss you in the movie?"

Beast Boy couldn't see her from his position, but Raven's eyes were beginning to glow red.

"We do more than kiss, Gar." She replied in a sultry voice.

Raven exploded upon hearing her remark.

"Let me tell you something, you Hollywood Hussy, you aren't doing any love scenes with him! We are Gar's family, we care for him, we watch out for him. When he gets hurt we heal him. We accept him for who he is, not because he has a Hollywood contract."

"Raven, please …" The changeling attempted to calm her.

"But if you think that you can come waltzing in here and take him away just because you're some Hollywood starlet, well it won't work, and you know why? Because Beast Boy knows that I love …"

Raven paused, and quickly corrected her slip of tongue.

"That we are the ones who really love him."

Jillian burst out laughing.

"Gar, your teammate is a secret fangirl!"

Raven blushed a crimson red and sank into the ground, vanishing.

"Oh that's rich! That creepy witch is jealous! " She guffawed. "But who could blame her?"

"Jill, Raven isn't a witch. And she isn't a 'fan-girl'. She's a really good friend, and I love her too." Beast Boy interrupted.

Jillian giggled. "Of course she is. You have to forgive me, Gar; I just get a kick out it when my co-star's girlfriends get jealous."

"Raven isn't my girlfriend." He snapped back.

"Then no harm done, right?" She smiled sweetly at him.

The changeling didn't know whether to be annoyed with Jillian insulting Raven or overjoyed that he was going to film a steamy love scene with one of the hottest girls in Hollywood.

Matt Badger popped open his briefcase and gave Beast Boy the contract.

"Oh, by the way, when I told them that you might be having second thoughts, they upped the ante. 15 million dollars, Gar. You'll be the best paid actor in the film. Plus all the extras I mentioned before. Mattel has already agreed to sell 5 million Ensign Tork action figures. We're talking crazy money here."

Beast Boy looked at Jill. She was exquisitely beautiful; she was far prettier than Raven or even Starfire. He knew he would never get another chance with a girl like her ever again. He looked at the contract. 15 million dollars for 4 months of work, plus he would probably have to spend a few weeks promoting the movie on the more popular talk shows.

Then there was Raven's slip of tongue. What was that supposed to mean? He shrugged the thought away. Raven was just upset because she thought he was going to quit the team. And that wasn't going to happen.

Beast Boy quickly read the contract. He had seen them before and he knew how to separate the boiler plate from the real meat. The contract contained no surprises.

"Do you have a pen?"

The three remaining Titans gasped as Badger grinned and handed him a gold plated Montblanc pen. Beast Boy signed the contract and handed it back to him.

"You won't regret it, Gar. The producer will contact you. Filming should begin in about 6 weeks. And keep the pen. And you kids don't worry about us; we have a limo outside waiting for us. The Ferrari is all yours, Gar. Maybe you can take Raven out for a drive."

_Raven!_

Jillian smiled as he disappeared into an elevator, obviously running to the gray sorceress.

"He's going to console the witch, isn't he? I like guys who are sentimental softies."

Starfire thrust her face into Jill's. Her green eyes glowed ominously.

"You will not call my friend Raven a witch!"

"Sorry, Prin-cess." She replied in a hissy voice. "I meant no offense."

Starfire scowled at the beauty queen.

"I have a warning for you. Do not break Beast Boy's heart."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

Robin crossed his arms.

"I would be if I were you. Starfire doesn't make idle threats, and believe me; she could snap you in half like a twig."

Jill adopted a defensive posture and glared at the three Titans.

"I get it, you're the over protective friends and I'm the outsider. Look, we're just gonna make a movie, and as far as the love scene goes, it's nothing special. We're not gonna do the nasty or anything, I mean, this isn't a porno. We're just gonna roll around in bed and make out" She grinned.

Starfire approached Jill a second time.

"Robin is correct; if you lead him on and break his heart … you will suffer. And we are not just his friends, we are his family."

Jill raised her hands in a mock defensive gesture.

"Relax, I already have a boy friend. I won't lead him on or anything. I mean, we're actors … it's just a job, OK? And he really isn't my type, he's cute … but come on, he's green."

Starfire growled dangerously at the remark as Jill lowered her hands and smiled.

"But the wi … Raven, she has something for him … doesn't she?"

Robin frowned at the starlet.

"It's none of your business. And it's time for you to leave."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven's signature black energy hum resonated in her room as a black hemisphere rose from floor, after which it melted away, revealing the sorceress's forlorn figure. She staggered over to her bed and collapsed face first into it. She slightly bounced and rolled over, punching the bed in the process. She sat up and grabbed one of her pillows, which she began to strike it repeatedly with her fists until it ripped, spilling its polyester fiberfill contents onto her bed. She threw the wounded pillow at the wall and with a frustrated moan she fell on her back. Her final resting position was with her head dangling over the edge of the bed with her feet pointing towards the head board, just like Starfire's favorite sleeping position.

She heaved a frustrated sigh but stopped moving. Her breathing was deep and laborious as she was trying, unsuccessfully, to calm herself. After a long minute she spoke to herself in a low whisper.

"Pathetic … how completely pathetic … what good is it to have so many powers if a bimbo with perky boobs can make me look like a complete idiot?"

Raven raised her hands to her face. As expected they were gray, unlike those of any "normal" woman, regardless of race. She thought that she had come to terms with being "different", but seeing that woman, that flawless woman with a perfect tan, perfect teeth, a perfect face, voice, figure … everything about her was without flaw … it made her feel like the creepy witch that she knew she really was.

Raven's descent into self loathing was interrupted by knock on her door.

"Raven, I know you're in there. May I come in?"

She was tempted to ignore him … but she couldn't. Her next urge was to tell him to go away, but much like the night after Malchior betrayed and humiliated her, but she couldn't do that either.

"The door's open."

With a whistling sound her door swished open and Beast Boy cautiously peered into her spooky abode, scanning it warily as if expecting an Indiana Jones like booby trap to do him in. He was expecting to find her floating in the air, meditating. When he saw her head dangling from her bed he looked at her quizzically, after which he marched into her room, the door swishing shut behind him. He walked up to the bed and sat on the floor, next to Raven, leaning against the bed.

"Are you OK?"

A long pregnant pause followed. He wasn't an empath, but his animal senses told him enough. Raven was not well.

"I made a fool of myself." She finally replied.

He chuckled softly.

"It's no big deal, Raven … I do it all the time."

"But you always bounce back like nothing happened … I … I don't know how to do that."

"Well, for starters … I don't think you made a fool of yourself."

Raven snorted.

"She played me like a fiddle. She made me act like I was your jealous girlfriend."

"Well, you are my friend, right? And you are a …"

"Don't go there, Beast Boy … that might have worked for Starfire … but in case you haven't noticed … I'm not Starfire. And you know what I meant. Girlfriend, not friend who happens to be a girl."

He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"OK, bad idea. But we are friends, right?"

"I suppose so." She muttered

"And by that I mean real friends, not buddies or pals, you know what I mean?"

Without turning to face him and still staring at the ceiling, she nodded.

"And, friends, real friends, they love each other, right?"

"Yes, they do." She replied.

"Well, then there was nothing wrong with what you said."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

He grinned.

"Of course I do."

"Even though I am what I am?"

"Raven, we all love you, just the way you are."

She turned her dangling head to towards him.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me."

He nodded.

"So what happened out there?"

Raven sighed.

"She did."

"Jillian?"

"Yeah, the Hollywood Bimbo."

"Raven, why do you feel threatened by her?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because she's so beautiful that my friend was ready to roll over like a dog for her?"

"I guess I did let the fan boy in me get carried away."

"Really? Are you sure about that?" She asked sarcastically. "I've never seen you ask another girl if you could kiss her."

"Does that bother you?"

"No one is ever going to kiss me … "

"So he never …"

"No, Malchior never did."

"I see … Raven … you're ..."

"Please … don't say I'm a nice girl and someday I'll meet the right guy. It's not going to happen."

"Ok, I won't."

Turning back to the ceiling, she continued.

"So, you're going to do it, right?"

"They raised the offer to 15 million; I just signed the contract before I came up here."

"That's a lot of money, Beast Boy."

"Yeah, but I'm not just doing it for the money."

"Then why?"

He shifted his weight and sat up straight.

"I … I … want to be popular, I want to be … cool."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, you already are."

"Because I'm a Titan? Come on, Raven, we all know that if you ask any girl in Jump which Titan she would like to be her boyfriend, it would be Robin, hands down, and no one would pick me. Remember that time Soto kidnapped me?"

"How could I forget? He might have been a juvenile, but he was tough as nails. By comparison Cinderblock is the Stay-Puft marshmallow boy."

"Yeah, he was pretty tough; even though he was just a kid … anyway, before he kidnapped me I was flirting with some girls at the pizza place … and I totally struck out … they even laughed at me. How much do you wanna bet if it had been Robin they both would have gone out with him?"

"So you're saying that those girls made you feel like a freak?"

He became crestfallen as he replied.

"Yeah, they did. That happens to me … a lot."

"Welcome to my world." She replied bitterly. "You did have your fans in Tokyo, though."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know… those Japanese fangirls … they were scary."

The room fell silent and neither Titan said anything for several minutes. After an eternity he spoke up.

"Let's get out of here, Raven. The weather is nice today."

"And do what?"

"Well, I have a new car."

She turned to look at him.

"What about it?"

He reached into his pocket, and after retrieving his car keys, he slapped them into her hand.

"I'll let you drive."

Raven sat up and spun around so that she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"But, you haven't driven it yet. You mean you'll let me drive it first?"

He smiled.

"Sure, you're my friend, right?"

She stared at the key ring in her hand.

"Of course I am … but Garfield … this car is your most precious possession …"

He shook his head

"No, it isn't. Raven, your friendship means more to me than any car. When you became the portal we thought you died. I can't speak for the others, but that was the worst day of my life, I thought we lost you forever … but when Slade told us that you were still alive …"

He choked back a sob. She looked up at him with a melancholic look in her eyes, wiping a tear away.

"Thank you."

The two friends leaned towards each other and exchanged a hug.

"Can you drive a stick shift, Raven?"

As she released him, a sly grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, you bet I can."

_**-( scene break )-**_

_Four months later…_

Filming began just a month after Beast Boy signed the contract. Robin asked Kid Flash to back fill for the changeling, and the smooth speedster, who broke up with Jinx after she returned to her former life of petty crime, was more than happy to move into the Tower and try to flirt with Starfire, no matter how pointless it was. He completely ignored Raven, which suited her fine as she found him to be even more annoying than Beast Boy ever was. Meanwhile she kept in touch with the changeling on a daily basis.

One evening, as Cyborg dished up his "patented" spaghetti, which Wally scarfed down faster than he could serve it up, Raven was the last to arrive. As she helped herself to some of the meal from the "not for Kid Flash" bowl, she addressed her teammates.

"Beast Boy has invited us to see the film being shot tomorrow. Apparently they're getting ready to wrap it up and they're doing some retakes." She spoke nonchalantly.

Starfire squealed with glee.

"We are invited to the Hollywood? Glorious! I will get to meet the movie stars!"

"It's probably just a sound stage on the Warner Brothers studio back lot. It'll be a lot less glamorous than you think." Robin remarked between mouthfuls of pasta and meat sauce.

"So we will not go?" She asked sadly.

"Of course we will. Why just the other day Robin said that we were overdue for a break." Raven interrupted. "Right, Robin?"

The Boy Wonder gave Raven a curious look, as he had said no such thing. She gave him a quick glare in reply.

"Uh … yeah … sure … why not?" He replied as tugged at his collar. "We'll take the T-Ship."

Robin looked back at Raven, who gave him an affirming nod.

_**-( scene break )-**_

"Well, I have to say, while we see lots of actors playing super heroes in our studios, I think this is the first time I've ever seen real ones here." Said the smiling security officer, who was driving a large electric cart.

He pulled up to a large, non descript building that was only identified by a large number "12" stenciled on its side.

"Here we are, and the light's off, so they aren't filming right now, we can all go on in."

The middle aged man led the four Titans through an ordinary door, which he unlocked with a card key. They entered the building, following the man, who guided them to the set where Ensign Tork's room was set up. Standing in the set were the director along with Beast Boy and Jillian, who were dressed in their Space Trek costumes. Jill was livid.

"No way Bob, I'm not doing a retake of the love scene, not if it's with his body double!"

The director looked as if his patience was about to run out.

"I'm sorry Jill, we have to do it again."

She snarled at the man.

"This has to be the worst film I've ever worked on."

Beast Boy saw his friends and excused himself, happy to extricate himself from the on set fracas.

"Hey, you guys came!" He greeted them.

Cyborg snickered.

"You know what grass stain? That costume looks better than your Doom Patrol uniform."

"That's Ensign Tork to you, chrome dome." He snickered back.

"Beast Boy, why was the Jillian so upset?" The princess asked.

"You heard what she said, Starfire. She didn't want to redo the love scene." Robin replied.

Cyborg was now laughing louder.

"So what happened B? Did your make out session with the Barbie doll not work out?"

He gestured them to follow him outside the set. Once they were safely out of earshot, he explained.

"The bedroom scenes are kind of dicey. I was supposed to wear some skin tight green briefs, so it would look like I was naked. Jill isn't as modest and she was ready to do the scene topless."

Starfire noticed Raven's jaw tremble ever so slightly for the briefest of moments.

"Anyway, I wasn't too keen on doing that."

"No way." Cyborg interrupted.

"No, you don't get it Cy. We're supposed to do this while the director, the camera people, and everyone else are watching us. And to be honest, I don't really like Jillian all that much … she's kind of nasty."

"What a shame." Raven remarked.

"Anyway, it turned out that they thought I was 18. Once they found out I'm still a minor they couldn't have me do the scene anymore, studio policy. So they had to get a double, glue the pointy ears on him and have him wear green body paint. It was a disaster. The paint started sticking to her … she didn't know … they had to stop more than once to clean her up … I didn't watch the scene being filmed, but the camera operator told me that when the director stopped the scene she had no clue why … until she noticed her boobs were green."

The five Titans, including Raven, burst out laughing. One they were done he rubbed the back of his head.

"So anyway, Jill's pissed at me."

"That's gotta be rough, B"

The changeling shook his head.

"Nah, she's a bitch … she reminds me of Jinx. She might be pretty, but Raven and Star are way nicer."

"Ooh, burn." Raven drawled in her monotone. "The creepy witch is nicer than the Hollywood cutie."

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"I think we'll be done in one more week … I can't wait to go home."

A subtle smirk appeared on Raven's face.

"So the bright lights of Hollywood aren't all that?"

"No, they're not … "

He leaned forward and whispered to his friends.

"Wanna hear a secret?"

All four nodded.

"I did do a kissing scene with her …"

He grinned.

"She's a lousy kisser. Those fan girls in Japan were way better than her."

His friends laughed at the revelation.

"So, B, was there someone else you would have rather kissed?" Cyborg asked, wagging his eyebrows. "A few months ago you seemed pretty hot about smooching with her."

"Yeah, actually there is."

"Well, who? Come on dude, spill the beans."

The changeling made eye contact with Raven, who was wearing her hood up, which was fortunate as it hid her sudden blush.

"Sorry, Cy, that's a secret."

_**-( scene break )-**_

_A few more months later …_

Jump City had been chosen as the location for the premier for the movie. It was Jump's first ever red carpet movie gala and the locals were enjoying all the attention the city was receiving. The film's producers had no doubt chosen this venue for the obvious tie in with the Titans, who were all invited to the event. Starfire was elated and dragged poor Robin out to the mall help her select some accessories for the event. The men would all be wearing tuxedos, as was the convention.

Initially, Raven informed the team that she would pass and stay home. Her friends, however, insisted that was not an option. After a long standoff Raven grudgingly agreed to attend, but insisted that she would just wear the gala version of her costume, which had leggings much like her winter costume.

It was now two weeks before the premier, and Raven was in her room, hovering over her bed in the lotus position, repeating her mantra over and over, when her concentration was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Garfield, it's open." She replied as she lowered herself to the floor.

Beast Boy entered her room.

"Hey." He greeted her. "Do you have time to talk?"

"I suppose." She replied.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and began to talk.

"I have a problem … I'm supposed to have a date for the red carpet event, and I don't have one."

"I see, I don't really follow those sort of things, but I suppose it makes sense. So how can I help you?"

He sighed.

"It can't be just any date, it needs to be someone who's really hot, you know … first class arm candy."

"I understand. Other than Starfire, I don't know anyone like that. If you're asking if I can set you up with someone, I'm afraid that's out of my area of expertise. You know I'm not one to socialize. Maybe you should ask Starfire to help you with that."

He shook his head.

"I asked her, but she said only you could help me."

Raven looked perplexed.

"She said that? Has she been drinking Tamaranian Rum again?"

The changeling laughed.

"Nah, she was sober."

Raven's expression became cross.

"I don't see how I could possibly help you find someone … this is pointless …"

"Actually, I already picked someone."

Raven now looked puzzled.

"So what do you need me for then?"

He grinned sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I … uh … I haven't asked her yet."

Raven heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"What if she says no?"

Raven growled in frustration.

"Garfield, you're a movie star now. The idiots on local TV won't stop talking about you. There isn't an eligible girl in the whole city who wouldn't give her right arm to be your escort on premiere night."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"What if you're wrong?"

"You know me, Garfield, I'm never wrong. So go ask her for Azar's sake!"

Beast Boy stared at the ground.

"Yeah, that makes sense. No guts, no glory, right?"

"Correct, now go ask her before you drive me crazy."

With a determined look the changeling stood up and made his way to the door. He stopped before opening it and turned around.

"Raven?"

"What now?"

He smiled at her.

"Will you be my date?"

Raven's eyes boggled.

"What did you say?"

"Will you be my date for the gala?"

"Beast Boy, I … uh …"

"You said the no eligible girl would turn me down."

"I'm … I'm not eligible." She stammered.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

He frowned at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"You know that I don't."

"Then you are eligible."

Raven groaned in exasperation.

"Why me? You could have any girl in Jump, why me?"

He approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know I could have anyone … that's why I want you."

Raven capitulated.

"OK, I'll go with you … but for the record … you're still an idiot."

"Ah, but am I funny?"

She rolled her eyes as she replied in her monotone.

"Sometimes."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The gala evening arrived. The three male Titans, dressed in tuxedos, were already standing by the limo, waiting for their official dates to emerge from the Tower.

Bumblebee was the first to emerge from the building. Cyborg had to swallow his pride and ask her when he realized that there was no one else to ask in his rather sparsely populated rolodex. She was wearing an elegant black silk dress; the back was open, allowing her wings to spread freely.

"Ready to go, Sparky?" She asked him.

He took her hand and boarded the limo.

Starfire was the next to appear. She was wearing an unusual dress. It was Tamaranian and exposed her mid section. Its color was fiery red and highlighted her hair, which seemed to glow. Robin, smiling approvingly took her hand and they too boarded the limo.

Beast Boy remained waiting, holding a delicate orchid corsage for Raven, and began to wonder why she was taking so long. The minutes passed and he began to fear that she was going to ditch him. He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Sheila Ralston, the "handler" the studio assigned to them.

"Mr. Logan, I'm afraid we can't wait any longer … we have to leave now."

Garfield's head drooped and he allowed Ms. Ralston to guide him to the car. He was about to get in when the Tower's door swished open. Full of hope, he turned.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I'm just not very good with dresses."

Beast Boy became slack jawed. Instead of her gala costume, Raven was wearing an exquisite violet dress that highlighted her figure. It was low cut and exposed some of her cleavage. The dress seemed almost magical in the way that it both flowed and clinged to her body.

"You look … beautiful." He remarked breathlessly as he gave her the corsage.

The ride to the theater was thankfully uneventful. As the limo pulled up he stared incredulously at the throng of fans waiting in front of the theater, who remained marshaled behind the ubiquitous velvet ropes while the local police kept anyone who became too enthusiastic from jumping over the barriers.

Cyborg and Bumblebee were the first to egress from the limo. They were greeted by enthusiastic cheers and photographers clicked away. They sauntered down the red carpet and paused briefly to speak with a reporter. Dick and Kori were next, and the cheering grew louder.

Beast Boy prepared to exit next and noticed that Raven's teeth were clenched.

"Come on, Rave, we've stared down the scariest of villains. These are just fans."

"I … I don't like crowds … so many people … so many jumbled emotions."

"I'll be with you."

Raven stared at the throngs through the limo's darkened windows. The teeny boppers screamed in anticipation and even the cosplay nerds who stood further back appeared excited. She closed her eyes and repeated her mantra over and over.

"Miss Raven, you need to go." Ms. Ralston gently encouraged her.

"I'm ready, let's go." She affirmed.

The Chromatically Challenged Couple emerged from the limo and the crowd erupted. Young girls screamed and waved at the changeling. Beast Boy waved back while Raven stared forward stoically. Sensing her unease, he picked up the pace.

"Hang in there, Rave."

Grabbing his arm, he slowed him down.

"No, we're not running." She told him.

Summoning every ounce of courage Raven put on a "show" face and waved at the fans as they walked down the long red carpet. The changeling felt her begin to relax and heaved a sigh of relief. The red carpet felt as if it was a mile long, but Raven kept her cool the entire time.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." She answered as they approached the theater's entrance, where several reporters awaited them.

"Thanks for being my date."

"It's no problem; it's what friends do for each other."

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Raven."

"So am I." She replied.

He squeezed her hand even tighter.

"Hey?"

"What is it, Garfield?"

He paused, looking nervous for the first time that evening.

"I'd like for us to be more than just friends."

Raven stopped dead in her tracks, and the crowd hushed, sensing that something was about to happen.

"Oh boy, I ruined the moment, didn't I?" He asked.

She appeared to be lost in thought, completely oblivious to her surroundings. After what felt like a small eternity she turned, and wrapping her arms around him, she pressed their lips together.

The crowded roared its approval and the new couple resumed walking.

"I'll take that as a yes." He shouted at her over the din.

Raven resumed waving at the crowd.

"You said you weren't cool." She remarked. "Well, I disagree."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. My new boyfriend is a superhero and a movie star; it doesn't get any better or cooler than that."

She stopped and ignoring the flashing cameras, she kissed him again.

"Starfire doesn't have the coolest boyfriend in town … I do."

They entered the theatre together, arm in arm.

The End


End file.
